1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, in general, to a switching power supply device and a battery charger including the same, and, more particularly, to a switching power supply device which can effectively reduce voltage spikes of a rectifier in a high-voltage output circuit, and a battery charger including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In switching power supply devices using a snubber capacitor, a leakage inductance component of a transformer may be interlocked with a parasitic capacitor of a diode rectifier device, thereby generating resonance or a voltage spike. Such a voltage spike may lead to destruction of a system.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.